Der unheilvolle Fluch des Nordsterns - Die Raoh-Theorie
Eine Animeserie, die trotz ihres Alters noch vielen Fans bekannt ist und von ihnen gefeiert wird: Hokuto no thumb|306pxKen, auch bekannt als Fist of the Northstar. Dieser Anime ist für seine blutigen Actionszenen, aber auch für seine gut durchdachte Story berühmt und wird daher von vielen als einer der besten Animes der Achtziger angesehen. Doch was, wenn ich dir sage, dass dieser Anime der Grund für den Tod zweier namhafter, fast schon legendärer, japanischer Synchronsprecher ist? Dass dieser Anime… Ursache eines unheilvollen Fluches ist? Du wirst jetzt bestimmt lachen und denken: „Ach, Silley, wie kommst du denn auf den Quatsch? Wie kann ein Anime verflucht, geschweige denn Grund für mysteriöse Tode sein?“ Bevor ich es herausgefunden hatte, dachte ich genauso wie du. Eine Animeserie… Pff, okay, sie ist blutig, was erwartet man von Kampfkunstanimes, die in einer postapokalyptischen Welt spielen, aber sonst eigentlich harmlos. Doch dann machte ich eine verstörende Entdeckung… Bevor ich darauf eingehe, ist es wichtig, dass du zumindest die grobe Vorgeschichte zu Hokuto no Ken kennst, daher lass mich sie dir kurz erzählen: Im Anime gibt es einen besonders starken Kampfstil, der nur von einem Meister an einen Schüler weitergegeben werden darf. Da dem momentanen Meister aber kein Schüler gut genug ist, bildet er vier Jungen aus, um am Ende den geeignetsten von ihnen zu ermitteln. Zum neuen Meister ernennt er Kenshiro, den jüngsten der vier Kämpfer, was Jagi und Raoh, zweien seiner Mitstreiter, überhaupt nicht gefällt, weshalb sie ihn im Lauf der Geschichte demütigen und sogar töten wollen. Lassen wir Jagi außen vor und konzentrieren uns auf Raoh, denn dieser Mann spielt für den Fluch eine zentrale Rolle. Warum? Das wirst du jetzt erfahren. Am 10. Mai 2000 starb Kaneto Shiozawa, der im Anime Kenshiros Freund Rei seine Stimme lieh, an den Folgen einer Hirnprellung, nachdem er in seinem Haus die Treppe runtergestürzt ist. Kazuyuki Sogabe, der Synchronsprecher von Hyui, einem Kommandanten einer Wächtergruppe namens Nanto Goshasei, die gegen Raohs Imperium kämpft, starb am 17. September 2006 an Speiseröhrenkrebs. Nicht gerade schön, aber warum ist das nun so besonders? Ich sage es dir. Weil die zwei Figuren, die sie gesprochen haben, von Raoh umgebracht wurden. Und das ist noch nicht alles… Zwischen den Toden der Figuren und den Toden der Synchronsprecher gibt es einige Zusammenhänge… Einer der Gründe für Kaneto Shiozawas Tod war ein'' Sturz''. Um seine Freunde zu verteidigen, hat sich Rei mit einem Sprung von oben auf Raoh gestürzt, wurde dabei von ihm tödlich verwundet und starb kurze Zeit später. Speiseröhrenkrebs, die Erkrankung, an der Kazuyuki Sogabe litt, kann unter anderem zu einer Lungenentzündung aufgrund von Flüssigkeiten, die in die Luftröhre gelangt sind, führen. Die Kommandanten der Nanto Goshasei, zu denen Hyui gehört, können ein bestimmtes Element kontrollieren, um ihren Kampfstil effektiver zu machen. Hyuis Element war der Wind. Oder anders gesagt… Die Luft. Außerdem stimmen die Todeszeitpunkte der Synchronsprecher mit denen ihrer Figuren überein: Kaneto Shiozawa starb sechs Jahre vor Kazuyuki Sogabe. Während Rei in Episode 57 stirbt, ereilt Hyui dasselbe Schicksal erst 28 Folgen später in Episode 85. Doch das Beste kommt noch: Zwischen den Toden der Synchronsprecher liegen 2321 Tage. Seinen ersten Auftritt in der Animeserie hat Rei in Episode 23. Und multipliziert man 21 mit 4 – einer Zahl, die in Japan mit dem Tod in Verbindung gebracht wird -, ergibt sich 84 – die Episode, in der Hyui zum ersten Mal auftaucht. Was hat das nun zu bedeuten? Die Antwort klingt banal und seltsam zugleich: Raohs Wut auf Kenshiro war so groß, dass sie sich durch die Ermordungen seiner Freunde und Verbündeten in der realen Welt manifestiert und dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Synchronsprecher das Schicksal ihrer Figuren symbolisch am eigenen Leib erleben mussten. Hört sich komisch an? Aber denk noch einmal darüber nach: Du trainierst jahrelang, Tag für Tag und intensiv, um der Nachfolger deines Meisters zu werden, der dir eine Kampfkunst beibringt, von der gesagt wird, dass sie von allen Kampfkünsten am mächtigsten sei, neben dir hoffen auch drei andere darauf, zum Nachfolger ernannt zu werden, und dann wird ausgerechnet derjenige von euch vieren zum Meister ernannt, der am jüngsten und unerfahrensten ist. Wie würdest du dich fühlen? Wütend, nicht wahr? Sehr wütend und enttäuscht sogar. Und wenn du diese Wut nicht kontrollieren kannst, steigert sie sich sehr bald zu Hass. Du willst dich dafür rächen. Du willst dich für diese Ungerechtigkeit rächen. Du willst diesem Grünschnabel zeigen, wer es wirklich verdient hat, die Nachfolge anzutreten. Und dafür soll er leiden. Er soll sehen, wie seine Freunde leiden. Er soll sehen, dass du deren Leben – und damit auch seins – in deiner Hand hast. Er soll sehen… wie weit deine Macht reicht. Ach ja… ist es nicht komisch, dass ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt in Raohs Bauchgegend aufflackert, bevor er sich im Anime umbringt? Raohs Synchronsprecher, Kenji Utsumi, starb am 13. Juni 2013 an den Folgen einer Peritonealkarzinose. Was das ist, fragst du? Nun, an dieser Krankheit leidet man, wenn das Bauchfell von einem bösartigen, das heißt nicht oder schlecht behandelbaren Tumor befallen ist… Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Theorie